


Thunderstorms

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary HBT [3]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, 2017) - Chappaqua, NY - A hot but stormy summer night.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is a new story!. I hope you like it. :)  
> If you liked it or have any tips will you please give a comment.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xxx
> 
> PS. English is not our first language. Please have mercy and sorry for some mistakes.

It's 3:00 am at night. A heavy storm moves through NY and Chappaqua. Thunder is rumbling. The Clintons are resting in their bed room. While Bill is sleeping peacefully, Hillary jumps straight into the bed. She is very afraid of thunderstorms, and especially at night. As a Senator she came across with numerous of storm victims and was aware of the consequences a thunderstorm could have. It’s nonstop since 11 pm pouring, the wind is blowing hard and as the thunder started to roll she became worrying. She turns to Bill – he was still sleeping. Her heart is bouncing hard. She doesn’t know what to do.  
‘Should I try to fall asleep again? What if the lightning strikes in the house? I’m so scared’ – she thought. Bill is laying with his back to her. He is snoring. She sighs and crawls against him. She strikes her arms around his waist.  
Bill wakes up and turns to Hillary. "Honey what's going on?" His voice sounds sleepy but worried.  
"I'm so afraid of the storm." - She answered in a shrill tone.  
"Come here." He tries to reassure her. "I'm here, nothing will happen!" She puts her head on his chest. He is enveloping her with his arms. Hillary tries to relax. She is closing her eyes again. She felt her mind getting easier and her body heavier and is gliding into sleep…Suddenly there is a hard blow. "Biiiillll! Did you hear that? I cannot sleep anymore!" - She cried softly.  
"Oh honey, let’s do a little trip through memory lane. Remember that fucking stormy summer night in our first own home in Arkansas?"  
"Yes I remember very good - it was hot… and a humid day…We haven’t had an air-condition. The bedroom was so warm. We were almost cooking. And holy fuck, we were sweating that much..." "Hm, we were naked -god, so hot! Your perfect naked body next to mine- and with every thunderclap you came closer to me…and then we f...-" A giant lightning was striking the sky and brightening up their bedroom.  
"Oh, Bill! That's scary!" - Bills narrations were interrupted by Hillary’s frightened whimpers.  
"Come here baby. Let me distract you." He drew her closer and he kissed her lovingly. She broke the kiss when she heard a thunderclap again. She looked scared at Bill. "Let me distract you honey, that's what you need. Believe me. I can’t make better weather but I can make you feel comfortable yet." He begins to spread kisses onto her neck. She closes her eyes. She sighed for a moment. He began to suck the nape of her neck gently. "Mmh, honey." – Hillary moaned softly.  
"Let's make a revival of that stormy night in Arkansas" - he is purring into her ear.  
She nodded, still a little scared by the storm.  
"Remember – where was? Ah yeah! - It was fucking hot outside and we were naked. So…I'll take your pajamas off if you don't mind." She nodded once again. He climbs onto her and spreads kisses on her jawline.  
"Lift." - He commanded so could pull her top off. Their bedroom was dark, they could barely see each other. Hillary stretched the arm out of their bed to switch on the light at their nightstand but Bill stopped her actions: "Don't turn the light on, baby. Discovering you in the dark only with my hands will make it a little more exciting, do you agree?" "Ok. I trust you" - she said.  
He starts cupping her breast and begins sucking her nipples. Hillary let out some soft moans. The dark setting was very arousing for both. As again a lightning flash was breaking the darkness for fewer moments, Bill could see the silhouette of his wife's breast more defined. That made him wanting her even more. So he kissed his way down her lower abdomen and slides down her pajama trousers. As he felt bare skin where he actually expected panties he begins to purr like a kitty.  
"No panties? Naughty girl!" - She begins to giggle. He stroked over her sex. She is responding with whimpers. "Damn, you're already so wet baby." - he groaned. “Well, I liked your flashback to Arkansas.” He begins to lick the expanse of her pussy.  
"Ohhh fuck!" – she is gripping the sheets.  
Then once again a thunderclap - but this time she didn’t notice it. She was so relaxed. He begins to lick her clit. Softly he was sucking on her bundle. She practically shrieked. "Bill oh my god!" She gripped his white hair with her hand to make him suck harder. He is devouring her.  
"Mmh, you're so fucking sexy and so horny."- He groaned. His manhood made it already difficult for him to stay focused on his wife. He stopped his actions to take his pajamas off too. His cock was already full hardened.  
"Come back to me" - Hillary reached for him in the darkness. They lay down in a spoon position. He pressed his naked body onto hers and rubbed her arms gently. Then he sucked her neck again to inhale the feminine vanilla scent of her skin. The feeling of skin on skin in the darkness was overwhelming. It felt exciting yet familiar. She lifted up her thigh to show him that she was ready for him to enter her. He supported her movements and cupped her leg and without any pressure his dig was sliding into her wetness. They both moaned. He begins slowly moving in and out of her. Hot passion is growing between them so they don’t even realize the thunderstorms becoming even. They were only focused on each other. He begins to move faster, sucking her neck again. "Mmh, you're so tight baby. And so incredibly wet. You like that, right?" "Oh Bill yes, that’s it, baby!"  
He pulled away from her harsh. She whimpered as he slipped out of her. "What are you doing? I need you so much. Felt so good."  
"Honey, I’ll be in you again. But let’s change the position a little. Come here." He grabbed her by waist and pulled her on top of him. "I want you to ride me, sweetheart."  
She placed herself above him and positioned his member into her hand before she slowly sank down on him. "Feels good?" - She asks and after adjusting the position she placed her palms on his chest and begins to circle her hips.  
"Feels amazing!" - Bill corrected.  
Their lovemaking was smooth and gentle; the darkness had indeed deepened the emotional bond between. They both groaned passionately yet softly. The bedroom was filled with the sound of their closeness in combination with heavy rain drops flushing through the windows. As a loud thunderclap was perceptible, Hillary squeezed her fingers tighter into the flesh of his chest. With the next lightning brightening the sky her movements were getting heavier. A drench of sweat was dripping down her cleavage. She grabbed Bill's hands and to pull his torso up to hers. They both were now enveloping each other in an intimate sitting position. Hillary went on moving faster. Actually even faster than she wanted . "Oh fuckkkk!"  
She feels that his cock is hitting her g-spot. She rolls her eyes. "Oh yes! Oh my god, Bill! You feel so good baby!!" He begins to support her movements. They move faster and faster.  
Bill couldn’t stop telling how much he adored his wife:  
"Oh you're so fucking sexy and so hot!! You feel so incredible. I want to stay in your tight heat forever!"  
She grabs him by the shoulders and starts to move her fastest. She feels she's close. Very close. "Ohhhhhh, oh my lord. It feels so good." That feeling of being filled by him was overpowering.  
"Yeah baby, let all it go"- Bill is whispering into her ear. Hillary's body was shivering as her orgasm was flowing through her. She throws her head back in ecstasies. Bill supported her back to keep the balance between them. Hillary sank onto him one last time. He came. They stayed in this position for some time until the beating of their hearts went to their normal rhythm again. The thunder was gone and moved one to the distance. The sound of the thunderclaps was still audible but only very dull.  
"Are you still afraid, baby?" - He asked while wiping her blonde curls out of her sweat coated face.  
"I think I'm ok now. Thank you for taking me back to Arkansas for a while."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The dawn was almost nearing before they fell exhausted but blessed asleep.

THE END.


End file.
